More Than Just A Dream
by Confessions-of-an-Animaholic
Summary: It started with three girls and , strangely, cheese. Upon getting sucked into their favorite anime by their favorite snack, the girls come across many adventures! Rated T for mild cussing. R&R, F&F. No flames because they will burn you instead. My summary sucks, but come on, don't they all?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey Guys! I'm sure that you're gonna lurve this story! It has every bit of crazyness as you might want! R&R! Made this story with my besties who don't have accounts... Flames will be used to ignite the fires of Hell so it'll be hot enough when I send you there!**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own OHSHC. I only own my OC's... Wish I did though... Then I wouldn't waste my time makin' fanfic... -sigh- ENJOY!**

**Character Profiles**

**(Made so Kyoya can stalk people!)**

**Name: Melanie Quinn**

**Age: 15**

**Birthday: July 23**

**Blood type: Rare blood. AB mixed with A-Z. (A/N: We made up our own blood types!)**

**Height: 5"3**

**Hair Color/Length/Style: Light Brown/Dirty Blonde hair. Light curls around the botton. Reaches to the middle of her back.**

**Eye Color: Ocean Blue**

**Personality: Crazy, A ****tad**** bit annoying, funny, loveable, has a very evil-like side if provoked, has an obssession with obssessions, and was often reffered to as 'The Shadow Princess' for reasons you will later find out. Her dad is the president of the United States and she is very rich.**

**So Sorry peeps... I don't have the other profiles just yet.. Besties are a bit on the slow side (not mentally), so if you want an update you'll have to wait till tomorrow. Oh and last day of school is on Wednesday so I have like a month to update a lot of parts before I leave you guys hanging when I have to get my surgery on June 12th.. I have really bad scoliosis.. -.- FML... Wish me luck! Bye's!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hii! I'm back! Told you that I'd update! So This chapter will just be the character profiles for the other two characters.. Then, I'll start writing my awesome story! Remeber, If you flame me, I'll condemn you to Hell!**

**Disclaimer: I WISH I owned OHSHC... I don't so don't sue me! :) BTW, I'm sooo sorry for not updating sooner! Last day of school was yesterday and I had a lot to do.**

**Character Profiles**

Name: Madison "Maddie" Quinn (Melanie's Twin Sister)

Age: 15

Birthday: July 23

Blood Type: Rare Blood. A-Z

Height: 5"3

Hair Color/Length/Style: Light Brown/Dirty Blonde, Straight with a few light curls, Down to the middle of her back.

Eye color: Ocean Blue with a little violet around the pupil if you look close enough.

Personality: She has a LOT of mood swings. (Mainly because her blood type is A-Z) Her father is the president of the U.S.

**Character Profiles**

Name: Rosalie Michaelis "Rose" (The person who made this character has an obsession with Twilight, Hence the name "Rosalie", and An obsession with Black Butler, hence the name "Michaelis")

Age: 16

Birthday: June 29

Blood Type: AB

Height: 5"7

Hair Color/Length/Style: Dark brown with Blonde streaks, Curly, middle back length

Eye color: Blue/Green

Personality: Can be mean or Rude at times, but also is a nice person very very VERY deep down. Her father owns the biggest engineering company in America.

**Done with the profiles! Now on to the story. And believe it or not, the person who came up with the character "Rosalie" actually looks and acts like that except for the fact that her name is not Rosalie Michaelis, She's not 16, and her dad does not own the biggest engineering company in America. See ya next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, but I assure you, it's probably worth it! So I give you *Dramatic Pause* CHAPTER 1!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC. Only my OCs...**

Melanie's P.O.V.

A warm September night. (A lame way to begin a story. -.-) Just me and my two best friends. Well, my best friends and my twin. Watching our favorite show, Ouran HighSchool Host Club, eating cheese, our favorite snack.

"CHEESE!", Madison yells, randomly. I smile inwardly. That's why I love her. Not only is she my twin, she's my best friend, as mentioned before. I look around our room, searching. Past our OHSHC posters (yes, we have posters) and all our plushies of them (we're extreme fangirls). My ocean blue eyes fill with tears and I squeeze my Usa-chan plushie tighter to my chest as I reach the only picture that isn't of the Host Club. A picture of my family before they all lost their memories, leaving me, my twin, and our dad. He says that having their memories lost was "all for the best", but honestly, I think that's a load of BS. He doesn't even have enough time for us anymore. That's why he bought us this house and tranfers money into our accounts all the time. It's been five years since that horrible day, but it still brings tears to my eyes.

_No, _I think to myself, shaking my tears away. _I shall __not__ think these thoughts._ Instead of brooding and sulking to myself, I look over at my sister. She has this stupid and goofy grin on her face, but I haven't any clue why. The television is off.

"Dear Cheese God, I wish we could be in Ouran and be surrounded by lots and lots of cheese every day!", Maddie exclaims. Both me and Maddie glance at each other and burst out laughing. She always has a way of brightening my day. (Haha! That rhymes!) The Cheese God is the god of our own religion. In Maddie's mind, He lives in a place called 'Cheeselandia'. He is the reason we have cheese and we should be very glad for that. Her version of heaven is Cheeselandia.

"Idiots.", Rose mutters, face palming. We look at her and smile in perfect sync.

"But you love us anyway!", we say in unison. Rosalie smiles. It's the perfect kodak moment. She barely ever smiles. It's a shame really because out of all of us, she has the best smile. Out of no where, Maddie squeals like the fangirl she is.

"It's my favorite episode!", she says, clapping her hands.

"Maddie, the television isn't even on.", Rose replies, looking at Maddie like she's crazy, which she probably is.

"In my mind, it is." says Maddie, pouting. _Yep,_ I think. _Definitely crazy._

"Of _course_ it is.", replies a sarcastic Rose, rolling her eyes.

"You're a meanie.", says Maddie, sticking out her tongue like a five-year-old.

"Whatever.", Rose whispers.

"Let's just get back to watching the Host Club!", I say with an excited fangirl scream.

"Just turn the TV back on before you explode my ears with your annoyingness.", Rose says. Sticking my tongue out at her, I turn the Television back on.

******************Time Skip (About half an hour later)*******************

"Umm... guys?", Maddie questions, a little cautiously.

"What?", I reply, a little irritated that she disrupted my watching of TV.

"Are cheeses supposed to have mouths?"

Me and Rose look over at her and gasp, seeing a cheese block in her hand, a hole in the cheese block slowly opening wider.

"That's not normal!", I reply, my eyes widening.

"No duh, captain obvious.", Maddie murmurs, rolling her eyes. "OUCH!"

"What happened?!", Rose and I exclaim.

"It bit me! But, I think it's gonna be... IT'S EATING ME!" Maddie shouts, looking down at her arm, which is stuffed inside the cheese's "mouth".

"We need to get a doctor! Call the police! Alert the FBI! Do SOMETHING!" I yell, hyperventilating. I'm never good in these kinds of situations.

"Mel... Mel! CALM DOWN! Just grab her and pull!", Rose says, immediately taking control of the crazy situation. I grab Madison's other arm. About half of her body was already in the cheese. (Don't ask me how cheese can do that. It amazes me.)

"Ok! Ready... Set... PULL!", Rosalie yells over Maddie's frantic shouts and pleas for help, as she latches on to my other hand, pulling me as I pull Maddie. Faster, the cheese swallows Maddie all the way in and it starts on me.

"Maddie, NO!", I cry as I loose feel of her. "Rose, HELP!"

"What the Hell do you think I'm trying to do?!", Rosalie replies, losing her cool. The cheese swallows me and I vaguely hear Rose's screams as it finally pulls her in after me. As I am consumed by the darkness, I think to myself, _Damn it! I __HATE__ cheese!_

**HI! How was it? Leave a review please! Only constructive critisism (or however you spell that). BTW, the people who made each OC is like their OC. For example, I made Mel (Melanie). She is based off of me, except for a few changes! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey. I am BACK! Sorry, my pet rock had a seizure, but with no further adu (Don't know how to spell that and don't really give a care) I give you *another dramatic pause* CHEESE! I mean, umm... chapter whatever this chapter is. And to the reviewer who threatened to kill me with cheese: You just my day. I love you so much! Keep reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I didn't know that I owned OHSHC. What is that you say? I don't? Oh well. Don't sue me! If you do, The Cheese God will eat you with cheese and you will NOT end up in Ouran, I can tell you that much. (The Cheese God can be pretty scary at times, so keep your distance..) :D**

**Maddie's P.O.V.**

We land with a hard **THUMP** somewhere. Wait.. WTF?! THAT CHEESE BLOCK WAS MAGICAL?! THE WORLD IS COMING TO AN END! Ok. Mini Freak-Out over. At least I'm back with Mel and Rose. Speaking of which... WHERE THE CHEESE ARE WE?

I look around, amazed and still in my blue PJs. ANIME IS EVERY WHERE! Again, I'm freaking out. _Breathe, Maddie. Breathe,_ I think to myself silently. _Wait... Breathing is what everybody does. LET'S BE DIFFERENT AND TRY __NOT__ BREATHING! _I hold my breath, probably for longer than I should have. Ok, way longer than I should have. _Maybe this wasn't a good idea_. That's my last thought as the world fades to black once again.

**Melanie's P.O.V.**

And Maddie's passed out. Great. Right when I need her the most because right now, I am FREKING THE HECK OUT!

"Where are we?! What's with the cheese that swallowed us?! Is that what I think it is?!", I ask. The last question was because I spotted something up ahead. Something that made sense, but yet, it confuses me more. A pink school. One that I'd know anywhere. The only thing that can stop me from being amazed that we are freaking anime characters at this time. _Ouran._ _Wow,_ I think to myself. _Even in my thoughts I sound awed and amazed. Then again... Why wouldn't I?! _Ouran is my dream school. I always wished that it was real.

"Now it is..", I whisper, awed.

"Now what is?", asks Maddie, irritated.

"So sleeping beauty finally decided to wake up, huh?", questions Rose.

"Why are you so irritated?", I ask, ignoring Rosalie.

"Because obviously, my wish to the Cheese God came true, but only partially. Where is my damn cheese?", whispers Maddie, pouting slightly.

"We got swallowed by cheese, ended up at Ouran, and went freaking _ANIME_, but all you think about is cheese? For all you know, cheese could fall out of the sky!", says Rose. At that precise moment, the same cheese block that swallowed us came bolting from the sky. _Great. Now cannibal cheeses are gonna fall from the sky. What next? Well, Maddie sure seems happy,_ I think to myself, looking at her as her face lights up and she starts eating it.

"M'kay. I'm happy now.", Maddie says after she finishes eating the cannibal that is cheese. "What do we do now?"

"Let's go to the Host Club!", I reply, excited that I get to see them. I get up and run to the front of Ouran, but Rose stops me before I can go inside.

"Have you forgotten what you have on?" Rose asks. I look down.

"Oh... Wait... How are we supposed to get other clothes to wear if our house is on the other side of the country?", I question.

"Right...", Rose says. _YES!, _I think to myself, smirking. _It is my turn to be superior and your turn to be INFERIOR! _As if she's reading my mind, Rosalie looks into my eyes and glares. Don't get me wrong. I can glare too, but it's just that her glares burn a hole through my soul and it physically HURTS.

Seeing the obvious pain on my face, Maddie says, "Ok. Ok. I think she gets the point. Don't kill her." Rose stops glaring at me.

"Thanks Maddie.", I murmur quietly. Then, in a more cheerful voice, I say, "Let's go inside on the count of three! One.. Two.. Three!". We enter the school. All around us, loud chatter stops and quiet whispers ensue. All eyes are on us and frankly, they can keep staring. Do they not know that we can hear the rude comments just fine? We head to the Headmaster's office. Then, with a swift gasp, I stop Maddie and Rose at the door.

"I just remembered! This is Ouran Academy!", I exclaim.

"No shit? Imagine that! A school with a sign that states plainly 'Ouran Academy', is actually Ouran Academy!", states a sarcastic Rosalie, rolling her eyes once again.

"No, Baka! I meant that the Headmaster is Mr. Suoh! We have to make an awesome first impression and hopefully he doesn't make us wear those yellow disasters that they call uniforms.", I say.

"Yeah. Well, it's hard to make a resonable first impression if you're wearing bunny pajamas and duck slippers.", Maddie replies, looking at my outfit and smirking. I feel the blush creeping up my face. Perhaps she's right...

"Whatever. Let's just go now.", Rose says. That's why she's the leader. She's older and whatever she says is final. With one deep breath each, we look at each other nervously and nod. With a slight push, the door opens. Trying to gather my dignity and pride, I enter, Maddie and Rose right behind me.

**A/N: Hi again! Was that a good enough cliffy? Ehh... so what if it isn't? Hey! Who cares? As long as you are happy and contented with the story, so am I! Love you all! (Sorry if it was short..)**

**-ST1213**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello people of the Earth. (Or so we think. ;) ) One thing I just have to say is, I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY THAT I DIDN'T UPDATE SOONER! I'm really sorry. I was just caught up in watching the anime 'Shugo Chara'. You guys should check it out if you haven't already. Oh! Another thing! As you all should know, if you are truly fans of OHSHC, Today Is JUNE 9th. That means... *drumroll* IT'S THE HITACHIIN TWINS' BIRTHDAY (and also my best friend's mom's too). HAPPY BIRTHDAY HIKARU AND KAORU HITACHIIN. Onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: To Bisco Hatori's lawyers, I don't own Ouran High, so you can suck it! (Why would you even be looking up Ouran High School Host Club fanfics? It's pretty obvious that we don't own it because you work for the person who does...)**

Melanie's P.O.V.

We are walking towards our classrooms from Mr. Suoh's office, wearing none other than the twinkie-like dresses! I'm serious! It even has the white on the inside. Thank God that we only have to wear this until we can get some more clothes. Mr. Suoh said that we could be let off the hook for uniforms. He's actually pretty nice.

"I feel like a giant creampuff. I look like it, too!", Maddie complains, interrupting my thinking.

"At least it's better than what you usually wear.", both me and Rose say in unison. Maddie stops walking with a confused expression on her face.

"What are you-", Maddie cuts herself off.

"You just insulted me!", replies Maddie, taken aback. I swear to God, she's so freaking slow, but she knows that we didn't mean it. She has a pretty good taste in clothes. All of us do, if I do say so myself and I do.

We part ways, Maddie and I heading to class 1a and Rose heading to class 2a. We were surprised when we first heard where we were going, as Maddie and I are in the same class as the twins and Haruhi and Rose is in the same class as Tamaki and Kyoya.

As we enter the class, Sensei (**Sorry if I spelled that wrong. I don't have a beta and I don't know how to spell it. If I spelled it right, YAY ME!**) turns to us.

"Here are our new students. Please introduce yourselves.", Sensei says. Being the awesome twins that we are, we speak at the same time.

"We're Melanie and Madison Quinn.", We say.

"But you can call her Mel.", Maddie says.

"And you can call her Maddie", I say. We smile at the class, then turn back to Sensei.

"Have a seat at the back of the class." We head to our seats with all eyes on us. _Do all of these people have a staring problem or are we just that good-looking?_ I wonder to myself. We reach our seats and sit down, staring right back at them. I get irritated and start glaring at them. One-by-one, they turn to the front of the class. Satisfied, I start focusing on the lesson. About 2.5 seconds later, I space out and wonder when class'll be over.

**And suddenly, IT'S THE END OF THE DAY AND HOST CLUB TIME!**

Still Mel's POV

It's Host Club time! Me and my sister are waiting on Rose, who is taking forever in a day to get here. Finally, about 5 minutes later (I'm impatient), we spot her. She hurries over to us and together, we walk to the very famous music room 3. In front of the door, we stop.

"No pranks. Nothing like that. Got it?", Rose warns.

"We promise", Maddie and I reply in sync. Behind Rose's back, we smirk at each other. _Some promises were meant to be broken._ We open the Host Club doors and immediately we were blinded by a white light and thousand of rose petals flying into our open mouths. Well, me and Maddie's open mouths. Rose was just standing there.

"_Welcome.", _seven voices say, but they are drowned out by our dramatic choking.

"What -cough- the Hell! -cough- Are you _trying _-cough- to kill -cough- us?!", I try to yell at them while choking and coughing. All the hosts run over to my sister and I. I drop to my knees, sputtering.

"Are you okay princess?", Tamaki asks frantically, panicking.

"Do I freaking look okay?! Don't fucking _'princess'_ me!", I shout still coughing. I run over to my sister and gasp. She lying on the ground, twitching and seizing with foam coming out of her mouth. She's slowly turning red and purple.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO HER! SHE'S _ALLERGIC _TO ROSES! She's dying! This is all your fault, you blond idiot!", I cry, pointing an accusing finger at Tamaki who turns completely white.

All of a sudden, I couldn't hold back. I just couldn't. It was too damn funny. I start laughing hysterically and rolling on the floor. The hosts just look at me like I'm crazy. Maddie then starts laughing too. She falls over me and I fall over her and we are just a crazy mess.

"I never thought that they'd fall for it", I say, barely being able to speak through my laughter. At that moment, a loud slap fills the room. Still laughing, Maddie and I look over to the other side of the room. We see Rose. She just face-palmed so hard that she has a faint red hand print on her forehead. All the hosts have just now noticed her.

"Maddie. Mel. You might wanna explain what just happened.", Rose mutters, looking at us sternly.

"Okay.", We both say, containing our laughter.

_*Flashback (third person)*_

_"No pranks. Nothing like that. Got it?" Rosalie warns the twin girls in front of her._

_"Okay.", they reply. Unbeknowest to Rosalie, Madison and Melanie smirk at each other. Melanie passes Madison the little round pill that foams in water. _

_"Remember the plan?", Melanie asks. Madison nods curtly._

_"Good. Ready?",Melanie questions. _

_"Aren't I always?", Madison replies, smiling deviously. They open the doors. Madison quickly slips the little pill into her mouth and gets ready for the big moment._

_*Flashback Over*_

"And that's what happened.", We say, finishing relaying our story of the awesomest prank ever.

"We knew the blond bimbo over there was gonna fall for it, but we expected the rest of you to realize it. Especially you, Kyoya.", I say. This statement sends Tamaki to his emo corner and frankly, I could care less. I gasp.

"Oh how unproper of us! We didn't introduce ourselves!" I state with mock shock (hehe. that rhymes).

"We are Melanie and Madison Quinn. We're Identical twins, obviously. You can call us Mel and Maddie, but call us anything other than that and we will sneak into your houses during the night, remove your spines, shove your heads up your asses, and turn you inside-out. We wouldn't want that. Now would we?", we respond with fake innocence. The Host Club members sweatdrop.

"That there is Rosalie Michaelis and she's our best friend. Call her Rose, but call her anything other, she will- Well, let's just say, you don't wanna find out...", Maddie says, pointing to Rose.

"So I'm a 'thing' now?", Rose asks, irritably, one eyebrow arched. Tamaki jumps up and starts to introduce himself and the others.

"I'm-" I cut him off.

"We already know who you all are. Now sit your ass back down before I kick it." I growl at him. By now you can probably already guess it, but I don't really like Tamaki. Don't worry. I'll go easy on him, since he's been through a lot. It really is hard to lose some of your family. I know this from experience.

"Mommy!", Tamaki yelps, cowering behind Kyoya. "She scares me!", he says, pointing at me. I go over to him and bite his finger. HARD. He yelps again and removes his finger.

"Pointing's not polite.", I say innocently.

Rose's POV

Melanie just bit Tamaki's finger. I sigh, then I go sit next to Haruhi. I already know she's a girl from watching the show.

"Are we the only sane ones here?", I ask, even though I already know the answer.

"Apparently so." She sighs. "So you have devil twins, too?"

"Definitely. Speaking of which, where are yours?" I question, suspiciously. She's about to answer, but something else answers my question.

"Talking about us?", Both Hitachiins ask. Kaoru swings his arm over Haruhi's shoulders and Hikaru does the same to mine. Calmly, I take his arm, twist it, and flip him over onto his back.

"Oops. Sorry. Complete reflex.", I state looking into the wide Honey-colored eyes of the twin on the floor. Kaoru comes over to help his brother up.

"Oh and this is just a warning, but touch me again and I'll **break** it. Got it?", I ask, glaring at them with a dark aura swirling around me.

"Y-y-yes ma'am.", the boys say.

"Good.", I reply and the atmosphere turns back cheerful. I already know our time here's going to be very interesting.

**A/N: YES! I finished this chapter! The girls finally meet the Hosts and what a very interesting meeting it was! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go drink my rootbeer float! Read and Review! Rootbeer floats for everyone who does! Oh and three questions for all of you: Who is your favorite host, Who is your favorite OC, and What is the pairing that I should have or should I just keep it with no pairings? That's all folks! Good Night and A happy birthday to the Hitachiin Twins!**


	6. Chapter 6

**First things first, I AM SOO SORRY! I-I **_**meant**_** to update, b-but I just couldn't figure anything out and now you guys are mad at me AND I'm doing the one thing I swore I'd never do. I'm **_**using a chapter as an author's note!**_** A crime of the highest power! Please forgive this poor writer.  
**

**In other news, I have a new co-writer! Her account name is i'm awesome at singing. We also have an account together called the-weird-twins12. It was a last minute name...  
**

**Why in the WORLD does everybody want twinsxtwins and RosexKyoya?! It's preposterous! But, I must please you guys...**

**In an attempt to make you guys not hate me, I'm giving the first 3 people to review this a one-shot story! In your review, you must tell me the pairing and the plot and I'll take it from there. I might even consider writing an M-rated one if you want. Oh and it doesn't have to specifically be a fanfic about OHSHC. Oh no! It can be about that **_**or**_** Black Butler! It's only because I'm currently obsessed with it...  
**

**I'm very sorry. I had the b*tch of all writers' block. That and my dog's birthday, among other things. One thing I feel compelled to tell you is that I etered a poetry contest a while agao. A few days back, I got some mail saying that mine, along with a few choice others, was going to be in a **_**book**_** called 'Discovered'. Yay me! Here I am talking about completely irrelevant things...  
**

**So, I guess that's it. Look forward to another update of this story in just a few short days. Maybe even hours! I've gotta make it up to you.**

**-Brought to you by, **_**yours truly,**_** COAAH (Forgive me! *cries in a dark corner*) **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N and regular disclaimer shit: Um... I'm trying to be a really good author, so I'll try to update faster. So far, nobody has taken me up on my offer. Am I **_**that**_** bad of a writer? :'( Even if you hate it, I will still keep writing, 'cuz I have nothing better to do and it's pretty fun. **

**Disclaimer: Why the fuck do I even need one? -sigh- I don't own Ouran. Happy?**

Warning: OOC. Probably nothing major, but if it turns that way, tell me so I can change this to a parody and make it PRETTY. FUCKING. FUNNY. Enjoy! (Or not. Fucks given: 0 and decreasing.)

_Melanie's P.O.V._

A sharp slap hits my face and I snap out of my trance. I was in deep thought. I turn towards the offender. It was Maddie. Of course.  
"What the HELL, Maddie?!", I yell at her, holding my stinging cheek. "What was THAT for?!" She shrugs.  
"I was trying to get your attentiong and you were too busy daydreaming.", Maddie replies. I take a deep breath.  
"And _what_ exactly is it that you want?", I ask, trying not to growl at her.  
"Kyoya said that we had to designate a host or leave.", she answers. I groan inwardly. _Fuck. Leave it up to the shadow king to ruin my fun. What if I don't what to? Ughhhhhh..._

We ended up requesting Haruhi as she was the most _competent_ and less creepy. We made our way to her table, chatting it up with the other girls, but mainly Haruhi.

******Time Skip: End of Host Club**** (Oh and uh random P.O.V. change to third person)**

"Ladies, Host Club is now closed. Please come back tomorrow.", Kyoya announced to the disappointed girls. A few complained on their way out, but they left nonetheless. The twin girls hesitated before leaving, following Rose. They wanted to stay and chat, but opted against it.

The three girls were walking when Maddie spoke up.  
"Where are we going?", she asked. The other two girls paused and looked at each other, then looked at Maddie. They were all thinking the same thing. _They had no idea where they were going._ Just when all hope was lost, they came across a very familiar mansion. They smiled to each other. They knew that house. It was _theirs'._

Sometimes, the twins' dad would travel a lot, buying mansions or houses there for the next time the grirls wanted to go or for the next time that work brought him there. All of the girls were surprised and wondering how the hell it got to the anime realm. Regardless, they entered and were greeted by anime-looking maids and butlers.

Maddie ran upstairs, leaving the others in her wake. Rosalie and Melanie heard a loud squeal and, sighing, they went to investigate. Upon reaching Maddie's room, they saw the girl jumping up and down from excitement.  
"Calm _down_, Madd.", said Mel. (This was her twin's nickname for her because she had quite a temper sometimes.) The girl shook her head.  
"It's _all_ here, guys!", Maddie replied, gesturing to the room. It was just as it was when she last visited. Rose sighed and walked to her room and Mel went to hers.

**Time Skip: Morning Time! (Maddie's P.O.V.) [You know you wanna know how she thinks!]**

I woke up this morning, earlier than usual. I guess it's because I'm so excited. I get to go to my _dream_ school and I still have all my stuff. _Thank CheeseGod._ I sigh and go through my morning ritual. Dressed in a neon orange shirt, black, ripped, skinny-jeans, neon orange and black converse, and finally, black and orange fishnet and fingerless gloves, I went downstairs to have breakfast. Unsurprisingly, Mel had the same outfit on as me, but everythig that was neon orange on me is electric blue on her. We smiled at each other knowingly. We often did this, though not all the time.

*****At School*****

As per usual, Mel was zoning out. Pfft. And people call _me_ the incompetent one. They don't know how wrong they are. I can tell she's just waiting to go to the Host Club. Seems she's developed a little _crush_ on a certain red-headed twin. I giggle slightly. Devising a plan in my head that she will most likely kill me for or thank me for later, I smirk. This is gonna get interesting and not a moment too soon.

A/N: **FUCK. I have the BITCH of all headaches. Please excuse this chappie if it isn't up to my/your usual standards. I have some **_**questionable**_** language for a 12 year-old. Not one fuck/shit/damn is given. Thank you for your time. If you enjoyed this, review. It gives me confidence and other shit like that. :D Sorry for all the cussing. Like I said, I have big ass headache and it's pissing me off, so yah.  
~Nya! **_**COAAH.**_


End file.
